


I learned Russian for You

by Lady_Layla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers is a dick, Thor Is Not Stupid, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis meets her soulmate and things do not go as planned.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Steve assumes Darcy must be Hydra and acts like a dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Steve is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone! I was actually telling this story to myself in bed the other night while I was trying to sleep. I just remembered it this morning and have been working on it today. It's not going to end up being super long maybe only one more chapter. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy this fic.

Darcy Lewis was born with a string of words on her shoulder to indicate who her soulmate would be . What was unusual was that her soulmark was very faded and difficult to read, which indicated that her soulmate was dead.

When Darcy turned five her soulmark flared a dark black and the words stood out starkly against her pale skin. Her concerned parents took her to a specialist, who informed them while not usual this wasn't a rare occurrence. He suggested that her soulmate could have been in a coma and had finally woken up, or had some dire illness that had finally be cured.

When her soulmark faded again two months later Darcy's parents gently explained that her soulmate had gone to heaven, like Grandma had a few days ago.

Two years later when her soulmark flared again Darcy knew enough not to tell her parents. Grandma hadn't come back from the dead after all and she didn't think they would appreciate the fact that her soulmate had somehow managed to do it.

It only stayed dark for a month this time before fading again, which at seven Darcy was secretly glad for because they were going on a vacation to a water park and she didn't want to explain why she didn't want to wear a bathing suit and show off her shoulders.

At sixteen Darcy had her first boyfriend, Todd, his soulmark was grey too and he'd never met the person.

They'd been making out in his car when he took her shirt off.

It had taken a moment to figure out why Todd had started yelling at her and a quick glance confirmed the words were as black as they'd ever been. Todd kicked her out of the car, leaving her to walk home, and never spoke to her again. Rumors flew around that she was easy (because of her chest) and a liar (because of her soulmark).

Two years later Darcy was off to Culver, wanting to get away from her hometown and have an adventure.

Sometimes she regrets that decision.

* * *

"Will you teach me Russian?"

Natasha looked over her cup of coffee at her and Darcy tried not to squirm. Even being friends with Natasha for two years didn't mean much when being pinned with the look she was getting now.

"I uh, I started taking classes in college but got side tracked with the whole Thor thing, and then the Norway thing, and London, and moving to the tower, and then moving here."

Darcy gulped as Nat took another slow sip of coffee. She lasted another three minutes before she sighed and pulled the collar of her shirt to one side. Her soulmark, black once again, ran from underneath her clavicle to the top of her shoulder.

Natasha twitched an eyebrow in surprise, "Your file says your soulmate is dead and your mark is faded."

Darcy shrugged. "It comes and it goes."

There was a noise in the vent above her and Darcy looked up. Clint was obviously eavesdropping...again.

"I will think about it."

She looked back to Natasha who was glaring at the air vent. Nodding, she came around the table to hug her friend, who as always stiffened a little before relaxing into the embrace.

Eventually Natasha agreed to teach her Russian and Darcy was thrilled. Her soulmark had been black for almost a year, the second longest span ever, and she felt sure she'd meet her soulmate soon. Maybe on a supply run to the closest town to the Avenger's complex. Or maybe it was someone over at Xavier's School, they were getting new students all the time.

* * *

Six months later the compound was all abuzz, Captain America was coming back with his friends Sam Wilson and the long lost Bucky Barnes. He was the only Avenger she had yet to meet and Thor was all about telling stories about their fights and his search for his childhood friend.

She isn't there when they first show up, too busy helping Jane with a SCIENCE! breakthrough in the labs but she doesn't have to wait long to meet them.

Darcy is a baker. She bakes when there is good news, or bad news, or when they have family dinner, or when she's stressed out. She also bakes when she can't sleep, which is why she's in the kitchen at a little after midnight sliding a pan of brownies out of the oven.

She almost doesn't hear the low voices over the oven door closing but she looks up at the approach of two men. Captain America and the Winter Soldier. She smiles at them as she place the pan down to let the brownies cool.

"Ah, sorry Miss--"

"Lewis, Darcy Lewis"

"Miss Lewis, we didn't think anyone would be in the kitchen this late."

Darcy smiles at the Captain again before turning to his friend, "Привет Джеймс. Я хотел бы быть друзьями"

Darcy isn't entirely sure what happens then, just that suddenly her arm _hurts._

She glances over and Captain America has her upper arm in his tight grip. He looks beyond pissed and her arm feels like it might come off.

"Where did you hear that?" He hisses and shakes her. She can't get any words out, can't think around the pain in her arm, can't even cry.

"TELL ME! WHO SENT YOU? ARE YOU WORKING FOR HYDRA?" He roars at her and shoves her into the table her back hitting the still hot pan with the brownies, that she can feel through her shirt.

Darcy hears clicking noise and sees Natasha with a gun pointed at the back of Captain America's head, she also has one pointed at Barnes.

"Steve, I suggest you let go of her."

"Natasha did you---"

Natasha cuts him off, "Rogers, I SAID let the civilian go before I have to put a bullet in your head."

It's only when he turns to see Bucky pointing his own gun at Natasha does he let Darcy's arm go. His face changes completely from rage to worry, but not about her, he's worried about his assassin friend. Worried that having to pull a gun on Natasha might set his recovery back. He doesn't even notice the girl leaving followed silently by Natasha.

Darcy doesn't stick around for anymore, she bolts out of the room and down the halls to the suite she shares with Jane and Thor. She doesn't even make it to her room, just the couch which she collapses on sobbing and clutching her arm to her chest.

* * *

 

Thor finds her the next morning, sleeping on the couch after crying and passing out due to exhaustion. He's going to wake her when his eyes land on the swollen and nasty looking bruise on her arm and he feels a rage come over him. Anger his hasn't felt in a long, long time. Quietly, he returns to the bedroom to fetch Jane. After closing the door and waking his beloved he addresses the newer AI, without fear of being overheard. Soundproofed rooms are one of his favorite things but in this case he is upset at not hearing Darcy the previous evening. "Friday, who gave bruises to Darcy." Jane looks at him wide-eyed for a second before she's out the door like a shot.

"It appears that Darcy had an altercation with Captain Rogers last night."

Thor's face clouds over. "Show me." He commands and turns to the wall where the security feed is playing and the audio is coming from speakers in the corner of the room.

The All-Speak easily translates Darcy's words to the assassin and Captain Roger's reaction enrages Thor even more.

"Friday where is Captain Rogers now?"

"The Captain, Sargent Barnes, and Mr. Wilson are in the communal kitchen." The AI replies.

Thor returns to the living room to find Jane on the couch with Darcy, carefully examining her friend's bruised arm. She looks up at him, "I think her arm might be fractured but I'm taking Darcy to medical to have an x-ray done."

Darcy doesn't protest, which is unusual for her, just gets up and follows Jane out of the suite with Thor behind them. He watches as they turn down the corridor leading to the Medical wing, waiting for them to disappear through the far doors before he continues to the communal kitchen.

Steve is putting his breakfast dish in the sink when he's spun around and slammed into the wall and lifted up by his neck. He's never seen this look on Thor's face before and he quickly motions for Bucky to stand down.

Bucky who hadn't actually made a move to get up because he spent all night looking at his soulmate's file and he knows who she is to Thor. He didn't have a chance to react before Steve exploded on her.

"How dare you." Thor growls and it's a sound that makes the hair on Steve's neck stand up.

"What?" He manages to gasp.

"How dare you lay a hand on my Lady Darcy, my Shield Sister?"

Steve's eyes widen.

"My beloved has taken her to the medical wing because you might have broken her arm." Thor grips Steve's neck a little tighter for just a moment. "How dare you accuse such a loving person of being Hydra!"

Steve is trying to speak and explain but Thor doesn't want to hear it. He releases his grip on Steve and let's the other man fall to the floor before turning to the assassin who has his hands up.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't think she was Hydra and I didn't have time to react before Natalia showed up. I was looking forward to meeting her." His voice is rough from disuse and Thor peers at him for a minute before nodding.

Turning to Steve again he says, "I do not wish for you to come near Lady Darcy again until she expressly says otherwise." Then, he sweeps from the room as only a prince can do, even in a t-shirt and jeans.

Steve blinks from his position on the floor and Sam peers down at him, "Man you fucked up. You broke a civilians arm and accused her of being Hydra?" He shakes his head and follows Thor out of the room.

Bucky stays to help him up, "He's right, Punk. You fucked up big time."

"I just..."

"Didn't think after all this time I'd have an actual soulmate who wasn't a Hydra plant? Have someone who isn't you that could love me?" Bucky's words are like a punch to the gut and he waits for the guilt to flit across Steve's face before leaving him in the kitchen.

He wonders if he'll be allowed to see his soulmate in Medical. She might not want anything to do with him after the crap Steve pulled. He sighs and decides to go to the gym instead, they might both need a little time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Hello James. I would like to be friends
> 
> So, sorry I forgot to put this up originally!!


	2. In which people talk and Disney is watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a chat with Clint and Sam, Jane confronts Steve, and Darcy finally realizes Bucky is her soulmate.

Darcy's x-ray had thankfully shown nothing broken and after giving her pain medication the doctor recommends that she get more sleep. Jane is reluctant to leave her alone in the medical wing but Thor comes in shortly and assures Jane he'll stay with Darcy.

It's been a few hours and Darcy can feel herself slowly swimming back to awareness. When she opens her eyes she realizes Jane must have taken off her glasses and that someone who isn't Thor is sitting by the bed.

"Uhm...hi?"

She's fumbling around for her glasses, she should have gotten the green ones, brown just blends in with everything. The stranger chuckles and hands them to her.

When she pushes them onto her face she sees the stranger grinning at her and thinks he looks a little familiar.

"Sam Wilson." He says and sticks a hand out for her to shake.

"Oh you came back with Barnes and...." She stops her voice choking her.

He nods.

"Yeah. I also heard about what happened. Thor was pretty pissed off this morning."

Darcy's eyes widen, "What did he do?"

"Nothing near what he could have done. No one was hurt."

"Where is he?"

"I convinced him to let me talk to you. This isn't my usual gig but I work...worked at the VA in Washington. Talking to people." He shrugs and leans back in the chair.

Darcy squints at him, "You're a shrink?"

Sam laughs and she finds that she likes the way he laughs.

"Apparently now I'm a shrink to the stars...or superheros. Whatever."

"Are you going to ask me how I feel and all that other crap?"

He shrugs again, "How _do_ you feel, Darcy? Can I call you Darcy?"

"I feel peachy keen. 100% A okay. I would love to get out of here and get back to work though."

"I dunno man. I'd say if Captain America attacked me and called me Hydra just because I said hello to his friend in Russian I'd be pretty upset."

"Yeah well that's you. I'm fine. Really."

There's a noise above her as an air vent comes open and Clint flips out of it, landing neatly at the foot of the bed.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes then just opens his arms.

Darcy stubbornly refuses to cave until she glances back at Sam and through the window of her room can see Natasha stand outside. The other woman's back is straight and she's standing at parade rest. She's guarding the door. Somehow, knowing Natasha is there sets Darcy off.

She throws herself into Clint's arms and starts to cry.

"I was so fucking scared. I couldn't do anything! I've been kidnapped before and I've never been more scared." She says into Clint's shoulder, not sure if she's talking to him or Sam. "Thor brought me my Captain America and Bucky Bears and I couldn't look at them. Just thinking about him made me want to throw up. I don't know what I did. I just told Barnes I wanted to be friends and the Captain just flipped out."

Her voice breaks and she just sobs for a while.

Clint holds her tight and gives Sam a look over her head.

When her sobs turn into quiet hiccups Sam speaks, "He's sorry though," when Darcy opens her mouth he continues quickly, "Barnes I mean. He's sorry he didn't say something to stop Steve. When Natasha showed up with a gun his conditioning took over his common sense."

Darcy nods, "Yeah, I can understand that."

"He asked me to pass on a message though, says he didn't want to upset you but if you want to talk he'll be around. He wants to give you as much space as you need."

The door opens and Thor strolls back into the room, smiling at Darcy. "Lady Darcy, the healer has said you have permission to return to our suite! You are to take the rest of the week off but can return to work on Monday."

Darcy groans.

"Hey, at least it's already Thursday." Sam says as he stands up.

"Indeed. My Lady Jane has decreed that the labs shall be closed for the weekend. I have other news, Tony and his Lady Pepper are going to join us from the Tower. They'll be arriving tomorrow."

Darcy can't help but smile at Thor's enthusiasm as Clint helps her out of bed and over to the bathroom so she can change back into her clothes. She can hear them talking while she's changing and when she comes out Sam, Clint, and Natasha are gone.

"Sam has informed me that he will come over during weekend to talk with you more."

"Great." Darcy sighs as she walks beside Thor to their suite.

* * *

Steve had joined Bucky half way through his work out and the finished together. They were walking back towards their room when he hears it. Angry muttering and small, quiet, but determined footsteps. All it takes is his eyes widening and looking over Steve's shoulder and the other man, who'd stopped to try and talk, turns around.

When Steve sees the hall behind him empty he turns back around and sees the rest of the hall is empty. Bucky's gone leaving Steve by himself as a petite brunette woman turns the corner and stomps up to him.

"Do you know who I am?" she demands.

"Uh, you're Doctor Foster? The astrophysicist."

"Damn straight. Let me tell you something Mr. Truth and Justice, if you so much as come near Darcy again anytime soon I won't hesitate to open a portal and send you to the ass end of space! Let's see if your super serum can keep you alive with no air to breathe."

She hadn't even raised her voice but the chill in her voice told Steve she was deadly serious as she turned on her heel and left him. Seconds later Bucky melted out of the shadows a grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks for all your help Buck."

The grin melts away and Bucky scowls at his friend, "You know when I was The Asset I had permission to kill or injure civilians if it helped my mission. I was brainwashed and I still never attacked an unarmed civvie. Not once. You nearly broke the dame's damn arm because you're jealous."

Steve sputters for a minute before Bucky continues, "You got yourself into this, Punk. I'm not the same Bucky you used to know. We're not two kids without soulmarks running around fighting half of Brooklyn. I know you hate the fact that I have a soulmate, you want me all to yourself but Stevie you havta accept that it isn't like that anymore."

Steve says nothing as the man he loves, his best friend in the world walks away from him. As soon as Bucky is out of sight Steve whirls around and slams his fist into the wall.

* * *

"I want to see him."

"What?" Jane looks up from her notes and glances at Darcy who's curled up on the couch with her laptop on her legs.

"I want to see Barnes."

Jane frowns. "Do you think that's a good idea Darcy?"

"He's not the one who hurt me. I don't see why I should avoid him too."

Jane sighs and is about to continue the debate when their door chimes.

"Sergeant Barnes is at the door." Friday intones.

Darcy looks over at Jane who is busy glaring at the door. Thor comes out of the kitchen and strides over to the door.

When he comes in Darcy gets her first good look at the infamous Winter Soldier. His long hair is pulled back and he has a little scruff on his face, he doesn't look crazy.

The room is silent as he seats himself at the opposite end of the couch and takes a minute to study Darcy.

"You learned Russian for me?"

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Bucky wants to kick himself. He wanted to say something better, something that would put Darcy at ease. To his amazement as soon as he says the words she's laughing.

Darcy laughs so hard she doubles over and her laptop slides out of her lap and onto the floor.

"Darcy?" Jane looks torn between concern and shock.

"Uh. Was it something I said?"

"I--I was attacked by Captain America because his boyfriend is my fucking soulmate!" Darcy howls and Bucky can detect the note of hysteria.

Before Thor or Jane can move he's slid across the couch to pull Darcy into his lap. "Hey now. Stevie and I haven't been a thing in a long, long time, Darlin. You've got nothing to worry about there. Stevie's stuck in the past but that doesn't mean we all are."

The second she puts her head on his shoulder and starts to cry he knows he's done the right thing. His arms wrap around her protectively.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetheart. It's going to be alright. You're going to be fine."

"I AM NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE FINE, I'M GOING TO BE SCARED OF MY STUFFED ANIMAL FOREVER AND I CAN'T STOP CRYING!"

The stuffed animal comment throws him for a loop so he focuses on the last part of her statement, "You don't need to stop crying if you don't want to. You were attacked by a guy almost three times your size in your own damn kitchen and he accused you of being part of a Nazi organization. That's some pretty traumatic shit right there."

All of a sudden Darcy's tears are turning to laughter again, "Some traumatic shit. This coming from the brainwashed cyborg assassin."

"Hey, just because we went through some shit doesn't mean yours is less important."

Darcy eyes him through her laughter again, "I think you've been talking to Sam."

She is absolutely delighted to see Bucky's face turn red at her pronouncement.

After a few more minutes she climbs off his lap and looks over at Jane. "Disney?"

Jane nods before pointing at Bucky, "If you upset her I'll throw you into a portal too. Don't think I won't." She waits for his solemn nod before she puts in The Lady and The Tramp, one of Darcy's favorites. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Thor and Jane are cuddled up on the love seat, Natasha and Clint have dropped out of the vent and are occupying the far end of the couch. Darcy sits next to Bucky, she can feel how tense he is and he sits straight trying not to take up any of her space. She smiles a little as she leans her head on his shoulder and feels him relax a bit.

This feels nice, she thinks and she doesn't mind having him nearby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> I was going to end this fic here BUT I alluded to Tony and Pepper showing up so they'll have their time and Steve will finally apologize to Darcy...sort of. Thanks for reading!


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper decide to fly out to the Avenger's compound.
> 
> Wanda and Vision's absence is explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a big, huge THANK-YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story (and then gone to read my other works and left love on them as well!) To give you a little love back I'm adding in this little tidbit for you all.
> 
> ALSO! Who else is going to be watching Marvel's Captain America: 75 Heroic years followed by the 2 hour premier of Agent Carter??? I'm throwing PLL under the bus to watch haha!

"Tony."

Pepper sighs to herself. She probably won't ever admit it but damn does she miss Jarvis. He knew who was really in charge around the Tower and had learned and adapted so well over the years. Friday, and yes the first time she heard the name she rolled her eyes, is still working off Tony's original programming and he's removed the subroutine that would allow her to write her own new code.

"Tony."

She looks around the lab. It's the first time he's been allowed back in since the ULTRON incident and he's already turned it into a 36 hour bender.

"TONY!" This time she grabs a small wrench off the table next to her and chucks it at him. Finally, his head jerks up and the music cuts out.

"When did you get such good aim, Pep?"

"You're lucky I didn't heat it up first."

Tony frowns at her and Pepper walks over to give him a peck on the lips.

"We've got to go out to the compound."

"What why?"

"Well it seems there's been an incident and I'd like to go see if I need to handle it."

They walk to the elevator and it takes them up to the Penthouse so Tony can get a shower before they leave.

"An incident? I thought the Purple man was gone."

Pepper sighs again. She can understand Tony's reluctance to accept Vision as an entity of his own but...well it's pretty much all Tony's fault.

"Vision and Wanda are still at Xavier's for their additional training. Apparently the incident was cause by Steve."

Tony whips around halfway through the bathroom door.

"Wait Rogers is back? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Friday please play the security footage."

They watch Darcy's first meeting with Steve and Tony's eyes narrow.

"God, if he broke her arm I AM going to punch him in the face. With the suit on."

He looks at Pepper and her face is calmly blank. It sends chills up Tony's spine. He is more familiar with that look than he's comfortable with.

"Just get in the shower Tony. We'll find out what's going on when we get there."

Tony does as he's told. When he re-enters the bedroom to get dressed he can hear Pepper over by the bar talking on the phone.

"I'm fully aware of what time it is, Mr. Wilson. Please give me one good reason why Captain Rogers deserves any of my hospitality. I am not above removing him from the premises at 3:30 in the morning."

Tony gulps and hurries to get dressed. He knows better than to keep Pepper waiting when she's like this. As he walks into the massive closet he can hear Pepper's voice again, "Oh good Natalie is there, hand her the phone Mr. Wilson."

Tony smirks at Pepper's habit of calling the Black Widow Natalie then stops...what was she doing with Wilson at 3 in the morning?!

When he's dressed Pepper is waiting for him and she looks a little less angry. A little.

They walk up the flight of stairs to the landing pad and he's glad at least Friday has the quinjet ready. There might be a little hell to pay when they get there and Tony wants to see it happen to someone other than him.

He kisses Pepper's cheek, tells her he's going to take a nap, and to wake him when they land.

She sits in the chair across from him and pulls out a large folder of a company they'd been considering acquiring.

Pepper Potts smiles viciously at the papers before her and starts taking notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this has no beta so if I made any mistakes please let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> Pepper Potts is a vicious businessman and no one can tell me otherwise. If I accidentally pissed her off I'd run the other way. Also, I know Pepper said "3:30 in the morning" Sam on the phone and Tony later reveals it's 3 am. This was on purpose. Pepper would have allowed half an hour for Steve to pack.
> 
> (Just a note the vicious businessman comment is an inside joke with someone who said they were going to start reading this story. I'm aware the proper term is woman or businessperson so please don't get angry at me!)


	4. Steve's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a spa day and Steve finally apologizes

Years and years later after the event of this story have finally blown over, after everyone had finally learned to trust each other and become friends, Anthony Edward Stark would _STILL_ tell you that his most prized possession, besides Pepper (Okay, okay not Pepper, I get it people aren't possessions Pepper! Ow stop hitting me with that!) is the video of Pepper Potts chewing Steve Rogers a new asshole.

After she finished the dressing down Pepper banished Steve and Sam to Sam's new office on the other side of the compound and told them they could either get to the bottom of the issue or Steve could pack up and go.

"BOOBS! How's it hanging over here?"

Darcy sighed and buried her face deeper into Bucky's shoulder muttering something about coffee.

Bucky glanced up from his spot on the couch to see the newcomers. He'd met Tony and Pepper before coming to the compound, Tony was every bit as annoying as his father had been. Pepper...reminded him a bit of his ma.

"Mr. Barnes." She smiled at him as she took a seat over at the breakfast bar.

Darcy looked up, "By all that is holy, Pepper I'm so glad you came with him. I just don't think I could've dealt with Tony on my own today."

She grinned at her boss as Tony let out an indignant squawk.

"It's good to see you too Darcy. Listen I was thinking about a girl's afternoon if you and Jane would like to meet Natalie and I by the car in an hour?"

Darcy jumped up from her spot on the couch, "Ma'am yes Ma'am!!" She leaned over to press a kiss to Bucky's cheek before dashing out of the room followed at a much more sedate pace by Pepper.

Bucky was still on the couch, his fingers on his cheek, his mouth open in shock. Darcy had kissed him! They'd only known each other three days and she'd already kissed him.

"Hey Ice Man, you wanna see something good?"

Ugh. Trust Stark to ruin this.

As Tony played the video of Pepper yelling at Steve, Bucky let his hand fall and a smirk curl over his lips. Okay, maybe the moment wasn't ruined.

* * *

It had taken almost three hours and a lot of circular questions to get here.

Sam sighs, now Steve Rogers is sitting on the couch practically bawling like a baby.

'Who can say no to Captain America? I do what he does only slower. How did this become my life?' he thinks.

"Look Steve, I think we've made real progress here. You've been repressing shit for a long time man and I'm glad I could help detach your head from your ass but--"

He's interrupted as a ball of paper hits Steve in the face, he watches Steve open it, read, and scowl at the ceiling.

"That's from Nat!" Barton calls from the air vent.

Leaning forward Sam can see a drawing of Steve, clearly getting hit upside the head by Natasha, the speech bubble above her head reads, "Dumbass."

Sam laughs, long and loud and he almost falls out of his chair.

Finally Steve joins him laughing and for a while they sound like they're crazy.

When they finally stop Steve looks over at Sam, "But how do I apologize to Darcy if I'm not allowed near her?"

Sam perks up, "I've got an idea"

* * *

This.

This is what heaven is.

Darcy is relaxing in a comfortable chair, her feet are soaking in hot water, she's drinking the most sugary coffee concoction they had, and she's with her favorite girls.

"So."

Darcy cracks an eye open to glance over at Jane, she can see Pepper and Natasha leaning forward in their own chairs to look at her.

"So what?"

"So, what's the deal with you and Barnes?"

Darcy groans. Of course.

"There's no deal. We're getting to know each other."

"You guys were in the living room pretty late last night."

"Janey! We were talking! People still do that you know."

Jane smirks at her best friend.

"Seriously, I don't think the super recently brainwashed assassin is really ready to be jumping into my pants."

Natasha nods her approval.

"We're going to keep talking and we're going to hang out. He still has pretty bad nightmares and some issues, but he wants to work through them. I'm all for this plan. I do not have the best history with men, so taking it slow seems like the best option right now. Plus, he still has to work out his...whatever with Rogers." She makes a face saying even Steve's last name and she reflexively touches her arm.

"That seems like a solid plan Darcy." Pepper smiles at her and reclines back into her chair.

Jane leans over to poke Darcy's good arm and whispers, "I still want details. Do you think the super serum has any affect on his refractory period?"

"JANE!" Darcy yelps as her friend dissolves into giggles.

When they get back to the compound an hour later Bucky is standing in the common area, blushing a little, one hand on the back of his neck.

"I uh...I made you lunch." He says pointing to the table where she can see he's turned the leftovers into a sandwich. "Friday said you hadn't eaten. I hope you don't mind."

Darcy grins at him and loops her arm through his metal one, surprising him. "Not at all Buckaroo. I'm hungry, let's eat."

Pepper, Jane, and Natasha trade looks and as they leave the other two behind Jane coos, "Did you see the way he was looking at her?"

"Listen Darcy, I had another reason for wanting to you know, sit with you."

Darcy pops the last bit of food into her mouth and motions for him to continue.

"Steve wants to apologize."

He panics when she starts to choke on the food in her mouth and rushes to get her something to drink.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I should have said that better." He says when she finishes the drink and leans against the counter.

"You just took me by surprise is all."

"I didn't mean in person. I should have said. Steve recorded a video and he wanted to know if we'd watch it."

Darcy is silent for a long time and Bucky starts to worry. She has every right to not want to hear this now but part of him wants to hear what Steve has to say. She must be able to read his face because finally she looks up at him and nods.

"Yeah, okay."

She leads him over to the couch and requests Friday to play the recording. She flinches when Steve's face just pop on screen and Bucky can see it mirrored in his friends face. "Should I have walked into view first?" he murmurs to Sam. They talk together lowly for a minute, Bucky able to pick up every word before Steve turns his attention back to the camera.

"Uh. Hi Darcy." He starts, shoving his hand through his hair in what Bucky recognizes as a nervous gesture.

"Dude, it's a video not a Skype chat she's not going to say hi back." Sam says at the same moment Darcy whispers, "Hi Steve."

He keeps his face straight and gives her a small smile as she turns to look at him.

"Well, I just...I want to apologize for what I did to you the other night. I probably can't apologize enough and I'm sure it'll take some time for you to even want to be near me. I figure at the very least I can do is explain.

"I've been in love with Bucky since we were two kids with no soulmarks back in Brooklyn. We were together up until he fell from the train and I got stuck in the ice. When I woke up it took me a long time but I was finally starting to move on. Then, I saw Bucky again and it felt like the world was turning upside down and it took me ages to find him again. I knew he would be different because of what happened but I was so focused on getting my friend back I didn't care. I wanted to bring Bucky back.

"When I found out he'd gotten a soulmark somewhere along the way I was pretty crushed. I didn't want to have to give him up and I didn't want to share him. It turns out that he didn't want to share with me. I only found out by accident and when I confronted him he said, "I want something for me." and it hurt so much. He said we'd become too different that we couldn't just get together and pretend the last 73 years hadn't happened. I didn't want to think like that. I was convinced that I could win him over. That night, running into you in the kitchen, it seemed like everything was falling apart all over again and I took my anger out on you. An innocent civilian who hadn't done anything to me.

"For that I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry to you and Bucky. I hope that in time, you can both forgive me and at least let me be an acquaintance if not a friend. I'll probably never really stop loving Bucky but Sam tells me it'll hurt less over time and to have you both in my life is better than not. So, I hope you can eventually forgive me."

There are tears in her eyes and in Bucky's, just as they're about to turn off the feed Steve speaks again,

"I'm not trying to rush you but could you maybe tell Dr. Foster I made this video. She walks by the training rooms every day glaring and I'm terrified she's going to open up an portal and just throw me in it one day."

That kills the somber mood and sets Darcy howling, on the floor clutching her sides. "Oh...oh man I'll have to let Jane watch this. Oh god. She's going to be so pleased." she gasps.

When she finally calms down Bucky helps her up. "How about we go watch a movie in your suite?"

"Sounds like a plan my man."

As they walk back towards Darcy's shared suite she lets her hand drop to entwine with his and Bucky grins down at her.

Yeah...slow seems like a perfect way to kick things off for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's it everyone!! I hope you enjoyed the last few days as much as I have! As always no beta all mistaked are mine so if you see anything crazy please let me know. This fic is finished!
> 
> Also, I watched 75 Heroic years and then 2 hours of Peggy Carter kicking ass!! I even live tweeted it to my minuscule amount of followers Who else watched it?


End file.
